The invention relates to a device for inflating a tire that has gone flat to inflate the tire to a desired pressure and for sealing and inflating a punctured tire. These type devices comprise a compressed-air source; a tubular container filled with a sealing agent and having an inlet opening for passage of compressed air from the compressed-air source and an outlet opening for passage of sealing agent; a first conduit connected to a first area on the device at a first end and having an adapter at the second end for detachably connecting the first conduit to a valve on the tire; and a second conduit connected to a second area on the device at a first end and to the compressed-air source at the second end.
Tires on vehicles such as cars, motorcycles and ordinary bicycles are in danger of puncturing if the vehicle runs over sharp objects on the road, especially during driving. If a tire on a bicycle punctures, an unpleasant situation might arise that the cyclist cannot or only can continue with difficulty because it is not possible to mend the punctured tire on the spot.
To avoid getting in the same serious situation, cars are therefore usually provided with a spare wheel for replacing a punctured tire. However, many drivers are not able to make such a change of wheel themselves and others find the job difficult and unpleasant. The spare wheel also poses a considerable problem in itself as the spare wheel reduces the net load of the car and occupies otherwise usable space.
With a view to eliminate the above problems, devices have therefore been developed over the years for being able to mend a punctured tire on the spot in an easy and manageable manner. The main components of these devices are a compressed-air source and a container containing a sealing agent.
Such an integrated device is known from DE 2297 16 453 U1 which has a flexible container located in a pressure chamber which can be pressurized by a compressor upon use. The device has a first breaking point above the container and a second breaking point in a direct connection between the compressor and the tire, which is to be sealed and inflated.
A disadvantage of the described known device and technique is that its application is limited to the ability of the two breaking points to resist a certain load. The known device is therefore not universally applicable. Accordingly, improvements are desired for such devices and methods, and these are now provided by the present invention.